


died in your arms (tonight)

by h3artpuls3



Category: Moonshadow (Comic), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Demons, Heartache, M/M, Manipulation, Regret, Supernatural Elements, Violence, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3artpuls3/pseuds/h3artpuls3
Summary: he loses someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIIIIIS IS A TWIST OFF OF TRAUMATIC :)

everything happened so fast.

too fast.

he was… staring at him.

bleeding.

blood. blood. b-

the gunshot registered in his head, and he quickly stepped forward

robiel.

no.

no, this couldn’t be fucking happening. it couldn’t be.

he reached out a hand.

breathing

breathing

breathi

bre

…

…

he’s..

he's gone.

he looked up at /him/.

his vision went red and he stood up. he heard screaming.

was it him?

it was him.

he watched himself throw things, kick things, break things.

it wouldn’t bring him back.

he wasn't coming back.

everything else went by in a blur for him.

obeying.

helping /him/.

obey.

in the car.

/obey/.

watching them question.

/OBEY/.

helping them.

-

he was told to bring them in.

to do whatever it took.

they were just kids-

that didn’t matter.

the guilt in him faded as fast as it came.

hunting.

he slid through the forest, already on their track.

just a little further…

further….

he heard them talking to each other.

he smiled to himself, and then pounced on the smaller one. taking him out.

easy.

a fist came swinging towards his face, making contact.

not easy.

he growled, leaping forward and slamming into the other boy.

the fear in their eyes was-

he watched as the other boy cried out in pain. must’ve broken something. he stepped forward quickly, going to knock him out as well.

easy.

he made sure the smaller boy was unconscious as well, before quickly picking them up and heading back.

they fought hard. not hard enough.

once he came back, they were taken from him.

he was waiting for him.

standing there.

"There's my good boy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a familiar face sees him doing something... not so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this lil drabble again. not sorry for the angst, sorry for the cliffhangers

"Wh- what are you doing to them?! Stop it, what are you doing-?!"

that was… 

that was the kid’s voice.

when did they get here.

he whirled around, staring at them in a shock.

they had disgust in their eyes.

he felt a small twinge of pain, and guilt-

they needed to get back in their room.

they felt like a deadweight on his shoulder as he carried them back.

-

they were back four minutes later.

this was so /frustrating/. why couldn’t they just stay put. he had a fucking job to do.

they had an innocent smile.

it … felt cold.

he motioned his hand jerkily, squinting at them.

‘get back in the room.’

“Nah.”

Ugh.

he went to grab them again,

paused. they… he felt panic. from them. he watched them put a hand over their neck.

they were hurt.

they shouldn’t be walking around like that.

he picked them up again, and dropped them in the room. again. but gentler.

he gave them a look.

‘stay. put.’

hopefully they would get it this time.

he didn’t stay to hear a response.

he quickly left the room, going to inform someone that their door needed to be… watched. ‘guarded’ as they would put it. he didn’t like that wording. they weren’t a danger, they just… needed to rest.

as soon as everett showed up, he walked off. job. he had a job to do.

-

johnathan was waiting outside the room now. looking smug. what was that about.

"Where were you? Thought you weren't supposed to leave the questioning room."

oh. he thought he was disobeying. ha.

"*...kid interrupted. a few times. dealt with it.*"

"Kid? Who-- God. /That/ brat."

...he felt slightly offended by that.

"*door's being watched now. do you want me to do anything different?*"

"...Figure out how close they are to transitioning."

ah. he meant... with the two wolves. but he could do that too.

-

he walked back into their room.

of course they wouldn’t answer. of course it had to be difficult for him. for them.

what /would/ make them answer?

he was lucky he wouldn’t be ordered to… hurt the answer out of them.

why couldn’t they just answer the fucking questions.

they gave him a cold look.

he stared back in response.

…

“*answer the question.*”

he was trying so hard not to storm out of there in frustration.

“Oh, I already did.”

“*you didn’t say SHIT, kai.*”

“Oh, I didn't?? ...Too bad.”

he felt his claws digging into the table ever so slightly.

why couldn’t they just make this fucking easy.

they were staring.

he stood up abruptly and just. left.

he needed a breather.

“...So?”

“*nothing.*”

he glanced towards him with a frustrated, /angry/ smile.

he got fucking nothing.

“No new information? Or- no answers?”

“*they refused to talk. i had to step away.*”

“Do I have to question them?”

“*most likely.*”

he watched johnathan go in, and kept walking.

water. just chug some fucking water. refresh yourself.

-

when he came back, he could hear him getting frustrated.

yeah. him too.

...and now he was boasting to try to get them to respond.

really? /really/, johnathan?

he could hear kai getting upset now. 

was he… seriously /that/ stupid? that wouldn’t fucking work.

he put his head in his hands, sighing wearily.

“It’s not going to work. You aren’t getting to him.”

that was… surprisingly loud from kai.

he heard something in the room slam.

good. great. he pissed off the kid.

he started going towards the door, rolling his eyes.

another slam.

he teleported into the room, crossing his arms.

the cot… was somehow flipped over. huh. alright.

“I SAW THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT-”

“*what the fuck’s going on in here.*”

he was so tired.

“They just tried to throw the bed at me!”

“I’ve been sitting here the entire time.”

"*then... if i may, /don't make it your whole goal to piss off a child?/*"

… 

"*if you're going to spend the entire time acting like a dumbass then maybe you /should/ have a bed thrown at you-*"

“What the /fuck/ are you talking about?”

"*i could hear you. acting. like a dumbass. really, why would you start /boasting/ about things that are... perhaps... supposed to stay private?*"

“And who are you to cast this sort of judgment? Remember your place."

“*...of course.*”

he stepped back, glancing to kai. he still thought /this man/ was acting like a fucking idiot, but he’d rather not deal with the consequences.

“Congrats. You’re a witch now, apparently.”

kai. /please/ don’t escalate this. oh. look. now he’s offended. 

"*...you know, you should probably step away before you do something you might regret?*"

just some advice. nothing that’d get him in ‘trouble’. unlike if /he/ tried punching a child.

...which. now that he thought about. he would probably do if a random child pissed him off. just… not kai.

“Like?”

oh my god, he was acting like a child.

“*like /breaking rules?*”

“It /is/ tempting.”

...he didn’t like that look. oh fuck no. he stepped back, squinting.

“*absolutely not.*”

he glanced towards kai, his eyes still narrowed.

“Leo, I want you to-”

he tried to leave. as quick as he could. He didn’t want to. No.

he was grabbed. and he forced himself to turn his head to look at him.

“...*to what.*”

he glanced at kai again.

“Make them speak. Any means necessary.”

he caught that underlying meaning. he was let go, and sighed, turning towards kai and stepping towards them.

they were staring.

“...*well. talk.*”.

please.

“I’m not even sure what you’re asking for.”

/please/, god, yes they did, he didn't want to hurt them!!

“*the question i’ve been asking already, just-*”

“Now.”

fuck.

he stepped forward again, stiffly, reaching out to grab them.

"I /told you/, I don't know!"

they moved away from him, and he glanced back towards at johnathan. he felt frantic.

"That's a /lie/."

he felt that it wasn't. he kept going towards kai.

please... just come up with a convincing answer-

they didn't.

he tried to grab their wrist, to get them to stop. stop moving away from him-

they froze, and glared.

he glared back automatically, guilt bubbling in his stomach.

he glanced back at johnathan. he wanted to move onto another question. that was... all they were gonna get... right?

"...All I know is that it's not an automatic thing."

"*...uh-huh.*"

he turned to stare right at johnathan.

"There's more the little shit isn't telling us."

"*watch your fucking mouth.*"

oh. aw shit. oops. he immediately turned to look back at kai.

he caught that glare he was being given. yeah. yeah. just... remember your place. it's fine.

"*...what... else, kai?*"

no response.

he waited for a moment before letting out a low, warning growl. 

they stared blankly back at him.

if... he was told to hurt them... he didn't know what to do.

"What did you mean by /witch?/"

he could sense the irritation. he paniced a little internally.

they smirked slightly.

"I meant what I said."

"*...i... i don't get it.*"

quietly.

"He's a human with a demon bound. He's a witch."

...he wasn't sure if he wanted to be reminded about what he was now.

he glanced towards johnathan. he didn't look happy.

"Get them to start talking. Now."

oh. oh no. no.

he whined quietly, grabbing their wrist and tightening.

he watched kai wince.

he felt the annoyance from him.

"*Talk.*"

his voice was slightly more shakier than usual.

"About what? Birds? Bees?"

he almost laughed at that. would've if this situation wasn't happening.

he watched his hand raise. swatting them.

they flinched for a moment, and then tried to kick him.

he wished it would've worked.

he growled, swatting them again.

he could feel eyes on him.

please. just say something. so i can stop. please.

"What's your boss gonna say when this shows?"

he glanced back to johnathan, waiting for a response. his hand wasn't moving. for now.

"Motherfucking /brat/-"

he winced at the anger in his voice, and swatted them again-

he saw blood.

there was blood on their cheek.

he-

did he-

oh god-

someone walked in at that exact moment, and he finally felt himself be allowed to step backwards.

so he did.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

he whined, glancing to johnathan. /you did this-

"Go ahead, /Leo/. Explain."

he simply stammered in distress.

he didn't want to be here.

he watched them be taken out of the room. he felt… relieved at the sight.

"Tch. You're dismissed."

he dipped his head, feeling himself start to shake.

he quickly transported himself to the break room.

water.

he needed water.

he wiped the specks off blood off his hands. with a wet rag.

his heart hurt.

he heard yelling from somewhere. he couldn't take it.

he ended up teleporting underneath a tree for who-knows-how-many-hours, humming to himself after a bit.

maybe a bit of a nap.


End file.
